A New Dawn of Warfare
by smothtiger
Summary: After the Second Europa War, peace finally broke out through the entire world. But there are always someone who ain't willing too keep it like that for all eternity. It's just a matter of time, before it starts all over again.
1. Prolouge

Valkyrie of the Battlefield – A New Dawn of Warfare (Valkyria Chronicles TM)

Summery – After the Second Europa War, peace finally broke out through the entire world. But there are always someone who ain't willing too keep it like that for all eternity. It's just a matter of time, before it starts all over again.

**Prologue** – **One Depressing World**

The year was 1937. After the Europa War II was over and the late Prince Maximilian regime over, the Empire had fallen. Peace broke out trough the entire continent, but that didn't mean that the endless battles would end there. Since the fall of 'The East Europan Imperial Alliance' and there prince Maximilian, The Empire, were slowly deteriorating from with in itself.

Different people and parties fought over the control of it's kingdom and there fatherland, that it soon lead to a fully blown civil war within the Empire territories in a matter of months after the wars ended. Many men and women fought, in vain, in villages and city's that they thought could call home but it was more as an other battlefield for slaughter than a place you could call 'home'.

Neither didn't it help that 'The Atlantic Federation' were hot on there heals to gather together troops for an attack against the Empire and tear up the Empire's moral from the sidelines.

The little nation known as 'The Principality of Gallia' couldn't do much more than watch as the battles outside Gallia continued. Many people, both the civilians and military thought that "those battles are none of our business", but the fear of that the Federation would take over the power of the Empire and then invade Gallia in a new Europa War had a major impact on Gallia. Though there are a lot of people that think they can take on everything that will be thrown at them, seeing how well they all did during the last one and the one before that.

There for, the Gallian army spent many millions in there research of arms and armory. Preparing them self for the inevitable day where the federation would start invading Gallia like The Empire had done just a few years earlier. The militia's research wasn't equally fortunate with huge budgets like the army did but they had better researchers who were able to create new weapons, armory and alike before the army fad thought of that. Problem was that the budget didn't allow them to that many so there is just a handful of people working there.

One of the few developers in the Gallian militia was Kreis Czherny, who were now back to Research & Development department after have left it to replace the late Isara Gunther as a Tank Operator and Repairer. After the end of EW II he went on a Aeronautic Academy but left not long after as he felt much of what they knew and taught there didn't feel right to him. Aviation was still very new and all they had to teach was the same things he understood from history and Isara's notes and explanations. In short, nothing really new for him.

Kreis hadn't changed much in two years time. His hair were still fairly short hair, while being a bit wavy at the tops and raven black. He wore a more slimmer glasses with a thinner frame and a more rectangular shape made in steel to replace his old, larger ones from wood. The reason he had to change them were because of an incident where the Edelweiss got hit pretty hard in the side which shook him around and demolishing the glasses in the process. Though the new glasses were a bit sturdier and heavier than the earlier ones, it was surprisingly comfortable. His eyes were the same gray looking ones as ever, but you could see the strain of a lot of pressure and stress residing within them.

The new working overall looked like the old, dark blue, one but it had some new changes to it in it's design. The large leg padding that covered the entire front of the legs were replaced by some tool pockets that were fitted to the thighs. Also, instead of the large pads to protect the legs it were replaced with smaller pads sewn in to the overall itself on the knees only, as the knees took the most punishment at work.

Everything was almost like it used to be before the rise of Welkin Gunther and Squad 7. Only thing that were missing were Leon Schmidt who left R&D to become a driver for a racing team. After the flight in the ISARA, a handcrafted biplane made by Kreis, Isara, Leon and everyone from squad 7 who had some time to spare, all he could think of was speed, speed and even more speed.

Kreis didn't mind much but he could help but feel a bit more lonelier now without Leon or Isara by his side, but people come and goes so there wasn't much he could do. He had new as well as some old friends to help him through what ever the future may hold in store. Though, deep inside of him, Kreis wished that he could live in the past.

His job for now was to invent and develop new kinds of firearms and machinery to aid the defense of Gallia, and in the turns of events that would come could lead him to be looked as one of the greatest minds in the Gallian history, Kreis always thought that his idol, Isara, always would the greatest of them all.

Kreis, however, was hoping that his creation wasn't ever going to be used in combat, but that was a far fetched thought. It's like what a male sniper once told him while he maintained his prototype rifle that he had worked on improving along side two of his colleagues.

"As long there is two people left on the planet, someone is going to want someone dead."

An other person that told Kreis about the wars and battles that are raging around Europa was Homer Peron, also Kreis best and only friend after the split of Squad 7 two years prior. Homer said, with the same smile he always wore, that it's invertible that it's going to happen and told him the following;

"War doesn't decide who's right, it only decides who's left."

It's words like these that makes Kreis not being able to sleep at nights. Words that fueled the prior wars and the current conflicts that occurred around his motherland.

All of this made Kreis wanting to just disappear and don't have to worry about anything, but there were always one thing or an other person that would pull him back to reality and try to view life and the world on a lighter side.

It worked so far but the feelings that everything will only go down hill for him and the nation of Gallia.

The sinking feeling that 'the end of the world he knew it, had begun'.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** – **The start of a new end**

-May the 20th, 1937-

Back in the outskirts of Randsgreiz where the R&D facility are located, works a hard working researcher, Kreis Czherny, now at the age of 22. Usually he has no problems coming up with something, though for the moment his mind where completely blank of ideas. Being hurried and pressed by the higher ups didn't make things much easier either.

He continued to look at empty papers until he heard footsteps coming closer to the room he were in. Once it stooped, a knocking sound on the door replaced the steps.

"Come in, the door is open." Said Kreis in a welcoming manner. He knew that there was only one person who come and visit him at these times and that would usually mean bad things like new orders from the higher ups.

"Evening Kreis." The message carrier said with a smile on the face, though Kreis couldn't see it behind the door, but he knew that the carrier had his trademark smile on his lips that he always had worn.

"Yes, Hello again Homer. What brings you here, hmm? More bad news."

Kreis knew that Homer only came by if there were something important things or news, and those 'important' things usually turns out to be the bad sort of things.

Homer Peron wasn't really your average 17 year old, blond engineer. Put's on a smile at everything and everyone, even during the battles when it looks as the darkest moments for him and his squad. No one ever knew why such care free person with such frail body would ever join the militia in the first place, but rumors had gone around the militia base that he had a love for pain and that would explain why he joined, of sort.

Whenever he could, he would by on or near the training field, being of sort a co-worker along side 'the sadistic' Jane Turner. Mostly as a volunteered demonstration dummy to show the new recruits how to do the obstacle course correctly. He's done it so many time that he are able to get through it using as little energy as possible, doing so he became and still is the quickest one to do the course. Or any other thing he could help with demonstrating like firearms handling, a walk-through on the gear or anything he could help with alongside Miss Turner.

No one really knew, even Jane didn't, why he would be around the training fields in his state of condition. One say that he loves to help others as much he could. An other think that he just want someone ordering him around on a daily basis, and a third one believes that he want to get closer to the instructor Jane Turner. Though only one person knew Homer's reason to why he always go there, and that was his best friend.

Normally he run around as a message carrier/delivery boy if there are anything that is needed to be delivered by in person. When he's not busy with letters and packages or Jane had quitted for the day, he goes on with maintaining the vehicle's and tanks that are put under his supervision. Either he does it himself or have Salinas Milton to help him. Salinas has asked Homer for a very long time to let him be learned to a technician like Homer were, mostly because that he loved tanks, machines and wanted to get as close as much he possibly could.

Basically, Homer has been a very busy man these past years, unlike his best of friends, Kreis.

"You still haven't come up with something?." Homer Said in a meek voice.

"No, there's little to nothing of inspiring in this room."

"Then why aren't you going around the base? Surely there would be something to awaken your mind."

"I don't know what I should focus at, that's the biggest problem I face with now, Homer. A new improved weapon or vehicle. Or some new thing to help me with my work of designing and testing. Honestly, there are so much things that I want to do that it leaves my head blank."

"Have you tried to ask one of your co-workers if they have come with something?"

"...now you mention it... no... I haven't."

"Well, it couldn't be wrong to take a little peek at things sometimes, but I have nothing to do with this in the first place. Anyway, here's the message I were supposedly to deliver. It's a simple new order, but it's classified information to me. Just try to not get yourself killed while you're building it... or thinking about it," Homer chuckled with a hint of worry for his friend.

With that, Homer handed over the file he had in his hand and took his cue to leave the room in silence. He always thought, somehow, that it was unnecessary to say good bye when you are going to meet them later on anyway. Whether it's the same day or an other day.

Just as Kreis had feared, it were a new order letter from the Generals. Saying that he must come up with a new type of weapon to stop multiple charging enemy soldiers, yet to have little power so it ain't killing them, but enough so they are immobilized.

Though order as such things could take multiple months to make a working prototype and the thing described sounds impossible to do with the current technology. Plus on that, Kreis only had two to three weeks to show them something. Yet again, the fear of a Third Europa War that was forcing him to do such impossible thing with an impossible time limit.

Walking around the facility, he did the best to brainstorm some ideas, but the closest thing he could come close to was a light drizzle. Nothing came up but one of the coworkers at the R&D, Jeremy Brower came up instead and asked for some help with something along with Morgan Davee. Both freshmen researcher who where put under Kreis supervision.

Brower was a some what of a reckless man. At the age of 19, he did the way he wanted to. Even if it now where against the orders. Though any orders from people he knew well he was willing to follow strictly but would still say against if it was needed to. Being a fairly flippant person he can't help to say some occasional joke or two if the moment allows it. With a big love for automobiles, engines and the sky, he hopes to be able to create a masterpiece alongside his best of friends.

Brower was a fairly tall person but not much taller than Kreis. Very dark brown hair that almost looked like raven black and some of it covered up his left eye. The eyes were slightly frightening for some as the iris color was almost like charcoal black, which looked even more scarier when he were in deep thoughts. Rumors spread around that he could see the walking dead with those eyes but that's just humbug. Brower joined the R&D in hope to turn his fantasies of fantastic machinery in to reality.

Davee, however, wasn't really like Brower, to most part. Also at the age of 19, he does anything that he were told to do, and he did it more than well. Didn't talk that much as Brower does as he enjoyed silence but still can't stay away from loud mechanical noises from the tanks engines for some unknown reasons. Having a love for music might be a reason to his attraction to the noises but he never admitted anything.

Davee were shorter than the others but that didn't bother him. Blue sapphire eyes that could melt any woman's heart and such red hair that it could make a ruby shudder in the corner. The reason he joined the R&D was mainly for the love of engines and machines, but also that there weren't any women around to ruin his concentration. Well, less than before at least.

Both of them didn't like when they call them by there first name. No one knew why they wanted to but Kreis understood as they told him that it were because of family problems. Kreis promised them not to tell anyone there secrets.

"Yo mate, think you could help us a little here?" Shouted Brower while he gave a small wave to great him.

"Sure Brower. What is it you want help with?"

"It's actually more that we wanted to show you something we just came up with and made. Come with us and you'll see our creation!"

"Uh... Okay, I guess..."

Following them as they told him and they lead him to a strange thing which Kreis couldn't figure out what it now is supposedly to be. Scrap metal that was welded to a funnel with a cooling fan attached to the larger end while glass were attached to the smaller end.

Grumbling on what it now was supposed to be a bit more but while coming closer but gave up when Brower began to talk again.

"What do you think?"

"Well... It's strange, I tell you that."

"Huh, can't blame you for not figure out something is supposed to be at the first glance, but let us explain." Said Brower with a smile as there mentor couldn't figure out there creation. Brower gave a quick report of the construction that they had before them.

"Well air is sucked in by this fan here which we found laying around here. Then the air is compromised by the funnel that are made from steal sheaths found on a scrap pile of destroyed or damaged tanks. Afterward it passes the glass tunnel that we "borrowed" from a green house. You see, what we discovered with this is that air, when compressed, goes by in a much higher velocity. Ever felt it when the air outside is calm but in a tunnel it is a little more windier?" Explained Brower to Kreis.

"Yes, it surely felt a bit stronger when I went inside a tunnel."

"Well, this works on the same principle. As you can figure out, with this thing we could..."

"...Test things aerodynamics in a much smaller scale." Kreis interrupted as he understood what he was talking about.

"E-exactly!" Brower snapped his fingers and had a huge smile on his lips that Kreis understood him. " We could simulate the speed and airflow of the models. Whether it's a normal personal car or a plane. Though this is just a prototype built from scrap found around the site."

"Incredible. I certainly can see a potential to use it in future development. Though there is no need to test tanks."

"We figured that to so when we first started this little project, we asked one of Davee's friends, who have a love for making models, and we asked him to make this."

Davee had already taken out a box and opened it well before the conversation had ended. Taking out it's content and began to place it inside the glass tunnel

"Isn't that..."

"Yes, incredible how fast that hamster was able to make it."

Davee stopped his working only to turn to Brower and shout in displeasure.

"Oy, stop making fun of my mate Brower."

"Yes sorry, but he does look like a hamster to me. Anyway, let's start it and let's see if it's works, ey."

"You mean that you haven't tried it yet?" Asked Kreis a bit confused that they are showing a creation before having it properly tested.

"No not really. We just wanted you by our side if there were to be any... mechanical maladies." Brower said with a big smile on face while giving Kreis two thumbs up.

Hearing that didn't really loosen the nerves for Kreis.

When Davee once were finished placing the model of the ISARA, a biplane, that had been fitted with small strings of cotton sticking out almost everywhere on it's upper and lower wings. He first regulated so that it was at the slowest fan speed, before he flicked the switch that started the thing. After a few checks that everything were as it should. He started it up and the fan began to come alive. When the wind began to pick up, they saw how the threads began to line up along the wind to show them the airflow.

"It works brilliantly, The wind tunnel is a huge success!" Shouted Brower of all he could. Pleased to the hearts content.

"A wind tunnel?" Asked Kreis.

"Yeah, wind that passes through a tunnel-like chamber. A wind tunnel, simple as that. Works great as a name for it, doesn't it."

"It actually does." Kreis nodded in agreement.

Davee were busy maintaining the tool he had before him to hear there conversation.

"Hey, Davee! Put it on a higher wind speed and let's see what happens to the model!" Shouted Brower as the noise from the fan was very loud and he also wanted to see there creation in full motion. Even though it might ruin the wind tunnel but they wouldn't learn anything by only run it at low speed.

"I'm not so sure about that but if you now insist!" Shouted Davee while pushing the leaver forward slowly. The wind speed then went faster along with the fan noise became higher. He was about half way there until he noticed something weird going on with the model inside the glass tunnel. Seeing that made him instantly turn it off, which one in the team didn't quite like at all.

"Mate, what are you doing! Didn't I tell you to run it at maximum speed?" Roared Brower, infuriated because of that Davee just had aborted the testing.

"Can't be helped. I noticed something worrying with the model. The wings didn't look like they should have." Answered Davee in his bland regular voice like he had always talked. He went to take out the model and sure enough it had some things on it that wouldn't be so very nice if it were at full scale.

"You two, look at this." Davee said while holding up the model with one hand, leaving the other one free to direct and point at the flaws and errors. The other two came closer, curious of what Davee were on about.

"See these wings? There are small cracks all over and most worrying is these near the fastenings points. Any longer and it might have been ripped off completely because of the high wind speed. One more thing I noticed that both wings were flexing and twisting quite badly which might be the cause these cracks. It would seem like we have a lot of things needed of redesign and improvements before we could achieve those kind of speeds." Davee tried the best he could to give a detailed description yet simple enough to understand.

"Hmm... So basically we need to redesign the wings, the material for it and an entirely new aircraft frame for the wings to be attached to." Interjected Kreis. Slightly disappointed that Isara's design couldn't keep up with those high speeds.

"And a new sort of engine would also in it's order." Brower had a big smile on his face and rubbed his hands together that he might actually for fill one his childhood dreams.

"Also a new gauge that would be able to read the telemetry of the winds velocity. An very interesting challenge indeed." Davee scratched the chin while holding up the model in an other and thought on how to possibly make something like that to actually work. A Really interesting challenge on his part, indeed.

All three of them drifted away into there own minds and fantasies about what to do with the next prototype. Dreaming about there next big thing, but Kreis was the first one to wake up after remembering something. He was also the first one to break the silence between them.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that we have to wait with that." Said Kreis. "We have bigger things to worry about."

"And what's that, Skipper?" Brower asked back.

"Orders from the generals. We, and by we I mean me, have to come up with a new type of firearm or weaponry that is supposed to be non-lethal and yet have a high stopping power."

"Huh, though order indeed but I think we could pull this through." Brower held his chin with his right hand while slowly nodding the head with closed eyes, with a small frown on his lips.

"Did I mention that it's a time limit of two to three weeks to come up with the first working prototype."

"Wha... Two weeks! Are they nuts?"

"Humph, seems like they are getting more and more paranoid about a third Europa war." Davee said while shaking his head and picking away some scrap in his eye.

"Yes I think so too, so I would really appreciate it if you two would like to help."

"Sure thing. Me and Brower are more than willing to help you with anything, right?"

"Yeah, we are mates after all and we'll do anything we can to help you. I mean, how hard can it be."

"Don't say that! Every time you say that, something bad is always bound to happen."

"Relax~ mate."

"No, I'm serious here Brower! How about that one time with the broken car that we were supposedly to repair. You just opened up the bonnet and shouted 'No worries, how hard can this be' and you totally cocked it up!" Davee usually don't get frustrated but there were always something with Brower that infuriated him.

"That wasn't so bad, I've done worse." Brower were smiling like nothing.

"It was General Du Guesclin's car, you imbecile! Lucky for you he's a reasonable man, otherwise he'd have your head on a wall."

"Na, you worries to much Davee." Brower put his right arm around Davee's neck and continued to speak. "You need to relax more and you know what that means right, hmm?"

"Oh no, not that..." Davee had a worried sound in his voice when he said that.

"That's right. Noogie!" Brower rose his left fist and began to quickly rub the knuckles against Davee's hair, to Davee's displeasure.

"Ugh, damn it Jeremy! Quit it already!" Shouted Davee while he did his best to wrangle himself free, but Brower were just to strong for him.

"Oh-ho! You said my first name Morgan. You now what that will cause you. Super noogie!" Now Brower began to rub the knuckles even more furiously than before. Davee, however, were fighting the sensation of pain he felt on his head.

Kreis, on the other hand, laughed at the site before him. Holding his left hand on his right elbow while resting his chin with the other hand. The 'Brotherly argument' were to much for Kreis, but for the better. He couldn't recall whenever he laughed this much.

One thing for sure was that the pressure he felt on his shoulders had lessened drastically. He also felt gratitude that these two 'men' would stand with him, through wind and fire.

Together, they would make the impossible, possible.

Meanwhile in the western part of the world. The Federation where up to there own things.

In a unknown military base, in the north-eastern parts of the Federate grounds, a scientist with a white coat, small round glasses that where on the middle of his nose bridge and squinting eyes. He also didn't look much older than twenty-five to thirty years old and had a very slim body structure. White hair and eyes that looked to be barely open, came through to a big white office belonging to one of the Federations top generals.

The scientist stopped before the office table and made a salute. Clicked the heals. Putted the right fist on the left shoulder, while the left arm was behind the back and bowed.

"You called, General Cordemone?

The general looked up to reveal a fairly old, possibly in his fifties or sixties. Short man. Gray hair with a kaiser mustache of the same hair colour.

"Yes, we would like to hear a small report about the secret project, code named '_Wright_'."

"Ah that. It's all going as planed. It's been modified and rebuilt according to what the scouts saw out there on the field sir. Don't expect it to ready for the fields before at least three to four months, but were able to test the prototype _very_ soon."

"Hmm, didn't expect it to take so long time but there isn't anything I can do about that. I'll discuss this with the others. Your dismissed and thank you for your time."

With that, the scientist made a salute and said. "Thank you sir." Turned around on the spot and exited the room to return to the project.

Once he left, General Cordemone slumped back in his chair and sighed.

"Seems like the plans for world domination just has to wait."

Sometime in that same night, a few mysterious shadows slowly went forwards the hangars on the same base. All of the shadows looked to be fairly large, possibly men, but one of them were much smaller.

They all called each others numbers to keep there identity a secret if anyone where to listen there conversations.

"Number Two, Number Three, is everything in working order?" One of the shadows told the others. Presumably there leader.

"Yes Number One. It's all ready till Number Four has checked the engine." Said shadow Number Two.

"Good. The testing of prototype _Wright_ will be in order at the morning light. Keep doing the controls and Number Five. Go and take a rest, you've been chosen as the one testing it. I hope you do remember your training Number Five." Said Number One.

"Yes sir, I do." Said Number Five calmly.

"Good, then you're dismissed." Number One shooed Number Five away, a bit, with his left and went forwards for the rest of the team.

Number Five went the other way to get ready for the next morning, unknowing of what possibly could go wrong. 


End file.
